coda_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Eight: Sanctuary
Chapter Eight: Sanctuary is the season premiere of Season Two of Coda. Synopsis Months after the group's camp is lost, they seek new shelter in a community in Savannah; a former group member's sister searches for answers. Episode Transcript Act One Harper looked onward outside the gates beyond the community she now knows as her home. She let out a deep sigh as a few walkers roamed the outskirts, desperate for a meaty bite to eat. “Anything happening out there?” Matt asked Harper as he approached her. “Still nothing. It’s been months since we got here and Renee still hasn’t shown up.” Harper grunted, wondering about the status of her friends. “They’ll show. They probably got holed up somewhere for a while. I hope.” Matt rubbed Harper’s shoulder and she placed her hand on his. “Me, too.” Harper looked at Matt and smiled, “Let’s go. We’ve got work to do.” A bullet zoomed past Harper, and blood covered her face. Thinking she was hit, she rubbed all over herself, only to turn around to realize the bullet had landed straight into Matt’s head. She screamed. She kept screaming until she awoke. Harper hyperventilated in her bed, alone. It was a nightmare. “Fuck this.” Harper threw her covers away and grabbed her rifle next to the door, “I’m going on watch.” Act Two “We’re heading out soon.” Raven told Harper, who had been on watch for a few hours. “Already? Feels like I just got up here.” Harper asked her as she climbed down the ladder that protruded up the wall of the community. “Yep. Matt, Declan, Lee, and Brandon are heading out with us but we’re splitting up once we reach point A. We’re meeting back up at point B in exactly 48 hours.” Raven responded to Harper, reading the notes she made so the group could remember where and when to meet up. “Sounds good to me, I’m gonna go talk to Declan before we go.” Harper smiled and waved to Raven. Act Three Carley entered a small shed near the front gates of Crawford, searching for Lee. She found him in the shed, preparing resources for his nearing supply run. “What’s up?” Carley asked Lee, who was grabbing his fire axe off the wall, his primary weapon. “Me and Brandon are getting our shit in gear, and Matt is getting a list of supplies we need. Did you talk to Clementine?” Lee asked Carley. “Yeah. She’s doing okay, y’know? You’ve been taking really good care of her these past few months. After everything that happened with Lilly, Ben, Katjaa, and Duck, she’s gotten through it. You, too.” Carley smiled at him. Act Four Amelio, Theo, Jonathan, and Amanda discussed business next to the dusty door of Crawford Oberson’s office. “We’ve got a herd of ‘em three clicks South-West, and another one five clicks South-East. We need to find a way to diverge them, but we can only spare a few people.” Amelio told them, ready to face the herds approaching Crawford. “If even one of those herds reaches us we’re fucked.” Amanda crossed her arms, and sighed. Theo thought to himself on how to handle the situation next to an agitated Jonathan, who scoffed. “That ain’t gonna happen. ‘Melio, I told you a month ago we should’ve handled this shit but you didn’t think they’d reach us,” Jonathan told him, “I’m right now, of course.” “This never would’ve happened without the gun training, which may I remind you, you decided we should have our folks do.” Amelio retaliated, upset by Jonathan’s accusations. Jonathan just glared at him, “If we had Oberson-” “Stop.” Amanda quietly shouted, “Don’t. Stop right there.” Theo, Jonathan, and Amelio stared at Amanda. “Guys, we gotta talk.” Andrea entered the room, breaking the dead silence filling it. “Yeah? What’s up?” Theo asked as he approached Andrea, kissing her. “We got sightings of the Herd Alpha heading this way, I heard gunshots in that direction. We don’t got anyone out there.” “We’ll get some of our guys to scavenge the area, see what comes up.” Amelio told her, trying to calm he down. “Dammit, that won’t work. If I was a leader like you guys this wouldn’t be a problem, I could help more than I do.” Andrea asked of them, pleading for a spot as a leader of the community. They all stared at her, until Jonathan spoke up. “The answer’s no.” Jonathan said while Andrea scoffed and rolled her eyes, “There’s too much you don’t know.” “Then tell me!” She shouted. They all remained quiet. “What the hell are you hiding from me?” Act Five “That Alpha herd is getting closer, I heard from Andrea.” Declan told Riley and Harper as they sat inside of the main school building of Crawford. “We can handle it, right?” Riley asked the two. “Definitely.” Declan answered, smiling. “You two gotta head out soon. Any word on Renee?” Riley asked Harper, who was soon heading out with Raven to find her sister, Renee, who they had left months prior. “I think we’re going to search the area near Tybee Island again, we didn’t get that far into it last time before the walkers showed up.” Harper responded, packing a few cases of ammo into her backpack, “Is this all the ammo we got?” Declan looked over at Harper, frowning his eyebrows. “Umm...I think so.” Riley answered her, confused, “Damn. Dec, be on a lookout?” “As always.” He kissed her. Act Six Saved Laurel (S1)=Matt and Brandon stacked supplies into the back of the truck they, alongside Declan and Lee, would be taking on a scavenging route later on. “Where is Cheryl?” Matt asked Brandon between shifts of re-counting the supplies. “She should’ve been here by now, I think. Wanna check in on her?” Brandon replied, handing Matt a cigarette. “Nah. Know what I was thinking about?” “What?” Brandon curiously asked, lighting both his and Matt’s cigarettes. “Kevin.” He told Brandon, then looked down at his feet, “I could’ve saved him, but I was slow.” “I was there, you know there was nothing you could’ve done. He would’ve died no matter what you did,” Brandon put his hand on Matt’s shoulder, “only difference is Laurel would’ve died if you tried to save him.” Matt smiled at Brandon. |-|Saved Kevin (S1)=Matt and Brandon stacked supplies into the back of the truck they, alongside Declan and Lee, would be taking on a scavenging route later on. “Where is Cheryl?” Matt asked Brandon between shifts of re-counting the supplies. “She should’ve been here by now, I think. Wanna check in on her?” Brandon replied, handing Matt a cigarette. “Nah. Know what I was thinking about?” “What?” Brandon curiously asked, lighting both his and Matt’s cigarettes. “Laurel.” He told Brandon, then looked down at his feet, “I could’ve saved her, but I was slow.” “I was there, you know there was nothing you could’ve done. She would’ve died no matter what you did,” Brandon put his hand on Matt’s shoulder, “only difference is Kevin would’ve died if you tried to save her.” Matt smiled at Brandon. Act Seven “Nice to be on guard instead of doing the usual schtick, ey?” Theo yelled up on the short guard tower to ‘’Janine’’, who watched the distant miles around Crawford for threats. “Much better than packaging food and supplies for all these people, tell ya that.” Janine smiled at him and invited him up. “Anything out here?” Theo asked her. “I saw a crow earlier. That’s about it.” Janine laughed with Theo, as a few figures approached the wall from a corner. “HOLD IT!” Janine yelled to them, aiming a rifle. Theo got up and ran for the others. Act Eight “Who is it?” Amelio yelled out to Janine, with Ben by his side. “I got no clue, just some people showed up.” Janine told him, not looking away from the survivors. Ben and Amelio climbed the top of the guard tower. “Who are you people?” Ben called out, “Full names.” One of the two men spoke up, “I’m Lane. This is my wife, Juanita. My son David, and his wife, Leah.” “We’re friendly! We just need a place to stay for a while.” Juanita told them, begging for entry. “Can’t you get Oberson? We haven’t had new people in months, we need him now.” Ben pleaded with Amelio. Amelio brushed him off. “We’re low as is. We can’t afford to take new people in.” Amelio told them. “Please…” Juanita begged, “We’ll die out here. We just ran into some walkers back there and barely got out. This guy we were with, Jeff...he didn’t make it.” “That’s not our problem.” Amelio told her, with Ben shaking his head. “Fuck this, let’s go.” David told his family and began walking away. Leah sighed and stared back and began walking away alongside the rest. Andrea approached Amelio after he exited the tower, “You made the right call, y’know?” “Did we? Feels like we just let those people die.” Ben retaliated as he walked past. “Ignore him. He’s just pissed about it, he’ll get over it once he understands.” Andrea told Amelio, who just smiled. Act Nine “Come on.” Ben grabs Cheryl and they go after Amelio, Ben red-hot and furious. “What’s the matter?!” Cheryl shouted out, confused. “I’m sick of this shit.” “What’s up?” Amelio asked the duo as they entered the office next to Oberson’s. “I wanna talk to Oberson.” Ben demanded. “That can’t happen, I’m sorry.” “No. It WILL happen, or you’re about to lose a shit load of your group. And we’re taking everyone we worked for with us.” “What?!” Cheryl yelled out. “I’m afraid it’s not up to me, it’s up to the council.” Amelio told them, clearly distraught. “I think it is up to you.” Cheryl snapped, “You have all the power and you choose not to use it to help the group. If this place falls, know that it’s your fault.” Cheryl and Ben stormed off, and Amelio slammed his fist against Oberson’s office door. A banging sound was then heard on the other side. “FUCK YOU.” Amelio shouts into the room. Act Ten “Hey, Riles.” Raven approached Riley, who was leaving the school building without Harper and Declan. “What’s up?” Riley asked her. “I just wanted to see if you wanted to come with me and Harper to find Renee.” “I don’t think I can. I have to stay on watch with Janine later on and we really can’t spare the resources to have another person outside the walls right now.” Riley apologized, and Raven frowned. “Another time then.” Raven smiled and walked away. When she was far away enough from Riley, she marked her name off of a small notepad. Act Eleven “Are you two okay?” Cheryl asked Robbie, who was now separated from Avery. “I don’t know. Ever since Lexie died he’s barely said any words to me.” Robbie replied, as he drank away in his apartment in Crawford. Cheryl sighed, and placed her hand on Robbie’s shoulder, “You really need to go to his place. I asked him to come over here so don’t be surprised if he does.” “Cheryl, really, it’s none of your concern.” “It is if my friends are hurting.” Act Twelve Avery approached Brandon, wanting to help on their supply run. “Got room for one more?” He asked, as the group readied to exit. “Um...I think we do. We’re heading out at 1800, that fine with you?” Brandon answered with a smile. “I think so.” Avery turned around to see Robbie, who had been looking for him since he talked to Cheryl. Robbie was clearly tipsy and hadn’t shaved in a few days. “What do you want?” Avery asked, brushing past him. “Don’t go. Please.” Robbie didn’t turn, but he knew Avery stopped in his place. “Why?” Avery asked him, scoffing. “I can’t lose you, too.” Avery kept walking. Robbie caught up, and just kissed Avery. Avery reciprocated it, and when they pulled away, Avery nodded his head slowly. “This. This doesn’t mean we’re good, but I won’t go. If it means that much.” Avery walked away. Act Thirteen “We’ll see you guys in 48 hours, alright? We meet up at Point B and return to home.” Harper told the fellow group of supply runners, “And where’s Declan?” “He decided to stay back, since Avery was gonna come, but that’s not happening, either. We’ll be fine. And, understood. We’ll head over west and sweep that area, and set up camp a little north of there.” Lee told them, as he, Brandon, and Matt entered their truck once more and drove off. Matt and Harper locked eyes as the truck drove into the distance. “Tybee Island?” Harper asked Raven as they hit the road. “No, I thought we could head somewhere else. No point in searching the same places twice, no?” Raven responded, looking at the map as Harper drove. “We didn’t particularly get far into Tybee last time, though. And it’s been two months, it should’ve cleared up about now.” “No. We go south and search new ground.” Harper rolled her eyes. Act Fourteen “They’re finding out too much.” Amanda told Jonathan, who was chopping a tomato in the kitchen area of the school in Crawford. “If they do then we’ll handle it. No one needs to know the truth.” Jonathan answers, not looking up. “What truth?” Declan entered the room, burrowing eyebrows, confused. Amanda looks petrified, and Jonathan continued chopping. “None of your damn business, that’s what.” Jonathan looked up. “Look, just tell me what’s going on. You don’t want to fuck with me.” Jonathan threw a right hook at Declan, and a fight ensued. Act Fifteen “Everything alright with you and Andrea?” Amelio asked Theo as they entered the school together. “I mean, yeah, but...well, everything going on about Oberson has got her going crazy.” Theo answered, as a loud bang was heard inside the school. Amelio and Theo both began running, only to stumble on the scene with Declan and Jonathan both fighting, with Amanda trying to get between them. “PLEASE, STOP!” Amanda shouted out, pushing Jonathan away from Declan. “Out of my fucking way.” Jonathan pushed Amanda head first into a table, knocking her down. Declan and Jonathan stopped, and looked at Theo and Amelio, who were looking on the ground at Amanda, who was knocked unconscious. “What the fuck?” Amelio yelled out. Declan looked at Jonathan, who was stunned, then slammed a vase against the back of his head, knocking him out. Act Sixteen “This isn’t the first time. It’s every other day he’s starting something. He has to go.” Amelio told Declan, Andrea, and Theo in the conference room. “Woah, I kinda started that. That’s too extreme. He shouldn’t be kicked out for that.” Declan lifted his hands up, stunned. “We should put it to a vote.” Theo told them. “Alright. I say he goes, we know Amanda wants him to stay, and Declan.” Amelio told them. “If you say he goes, I agree.” Theo announced to Amelio. “Andrea, what about you?” Declan asked her. Act Seventeen “I just heard, is Amanda okay?” Janine approached Theo. “She’s fine. We’re voting on what to do with Jonathan, and Andrea is taking some time to think. She’s the swing vote, I’m just getting some air.” Theo responded, sipping from a cup of water. “What is Jonathan’s deal? I don’t get the guy.” “I shouldn’t tell you.” Theo looked at her, and when they made eye contact, he quickly looked down to his cup of water. “Tell me.” She asked, placing her hand on his. “Fine.” Theo sighed, “He killed someone. Before you guys showed up. It’s been a while, but he hasn’t been the same since. We covered it up. Only me, Amelio, and Amanda know.” “Who?” Janine asked, stunned. “What?” Theo looked at her once more. “Who did he kill?” “It doesn’t matter.” Theo sighed again. Act Eighteen “We’re about to vote.” Andrea told Kenny, who came to check in on her. “Well I hope you do the right thing. Anyhow, we do need to talk about these herds.” Kenny answered, between barrels he is carrying. “Yeah. I think I’ve got a plan, but I’m still working on it.” “Herds this size...what killed my wife...my son, hell, even the sonuvabitch who got ‘em killed in the first place.” “I’m sorry.” “All good. We weren’t prepared, y’know? At the motor inn. Bandits showed up and shit and then the walkers.” Act Nineteen “Alright, so Amanda and Declan want him to stay, me and Theo want him gone. Andrea, it’s all up to you. What do you say?” Amelio asked Andrea. ‘’’The viewer must make a decision. Andrea must vote for Jonathan to stay in Crawford, or for him to be exiled.’’’ Did you vote for Jonathan to stay or be exiled? Stay Exiled Jonathan STAYS=”I’m sorry, but...he can’t be exiled. It wouldn’t be right.” Andrea sided with Declan and Amanda. “Alright. Let’s go tell him the ‘good’ news.” Amelio sighed. |-|Jonathan EXILED=”I’m sorry, but...he has to go. Him staying here would just not be right, he’s done too much unforgivable things.” Andrea sided with Amelio and Theo. “Alright. Let’s go get rid of the piece of shit.” Amelio nodded. Act Twenty “Do you guys know what happened?” Kari asked Jason and Cheryl. “Jonathan nearly killed Amanda. They’re voting on what happens to him now.” Cheryl answered, skinning an apple to eat. “Hope he gets kicked out. Never liked the little shitbird.” Jason told them. “No. That’s not right.” Kari told his son, “He made a mistake!” “Either way, it’s not up to us.” Cheryl told him, as a loud crash into the wall is heard near them. “Shit! Grab your gun, Cheryl! Jason stay put, buddy.” Kari and Cheryl began running, as a section of the wall begins fuming from the remnants of the crashed car into it. Act Twenty-One “Alright, Jonathan…” Amelio approached Jonathan’s cell, only to see a bloody hand coming from the doorway. “SHIT!” Theo yelled out, and ran to the person. “It’s Oswald. Holy shit, he’s dead.” Amelio, Theo, Andrea, Declan, and Amanda looked at the smashed window and Oswald’s corpse, just as they hear the wall crashing and collapsing in the distance on account of a crashed car. Deaths * Oswald Landry (Off-screen) Co-Stars * Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett * Gavin Hammon as Kenny Campbell * Courteney Cox as Juanita Welles Trivia * First appearance of Theo Weinheart. * First appearance of Andrea Reed. * First appearance of Lee Everett. * First appearance of Kenny Campbell. * First appearance of Carley Rapp. * First appearance of Amanda Riggs. * First appearance of Jonathan Heyes. * First appearance of Lane Welles. * First appearance of Juanita Welles. * First appearance of David Welles. * First appearance of Leah Welles. * First (and last) appearance of Oswald Landry. (Alive) * As of this episode, Ross Patricks and Ramona Whitson are no longer credited as regulars due to their deaths in the previous season. ** Alongside this, Brandon Robinson, Matt Archer, Andrea Reed, and Amelio Weinheart have been added to the list of regulars. * The effect of Andrea's decision will come into player much later in the season.